Silver to Save Her
by kawaii.chiisa.neko
Summary: When walking home from Professor Elm's lab one day, he hears a scream and goes to investigate. What will he find? One shot, nothing big. It's for an application for a RP group. But enjoy nonetheless!


**_Woah! Hey everyone! Long time no update, I know. And I apologize. I've been so busy with school and trying to find an RP group to join... Gah! I can't even. But anyway, if you follow either of my other 2 stories, I promise they will be updated soon! Please be patient! But Until then, enjoy this little oneshot I did for an application! My muse is Silver._**

Silver blew hot air into his frozen hands. It was cold, from what he heard on the radio back at Professor Elm's lab, the coldest day of the winter season thus far in Johto. Damn. Silver glanced at his watch, 6:30. 'I'm not going to have enough time to fly to Blackthorn tonight... I'll just have to spend all weekend there.' He thought, brushing a strand of his fox-red hair from his eyes and underneath his knitted cap that Gold's mum had given him for christmas. Even though her son and him were not on the best of terms, she treated him kindly like a second son. Silver had to admit, he liked it.

Someone nudged him on the shoulder. Silver stopped to look at his Feraligatr, who was walking silently behind him until now. "What is it?" the redhead asked, eager to get big jaw pokemon shivered and poked at his pokeball. Feraligatr was better suited to warm swamps or the ocean, not cold winters in Johto. "Okay. Return." Silver said putting the pokemon back in its ball in a flash of red light. Sighing, he trudged through the snow alone. The snow on the route had not been cleared away in sometime, so it was up to the middle of his looked up, and could see the little lights of the town he now resided in, having given up on traveling around long ago to pay his debt to Professor Elm. Glad to almost be home he tried to double his speed, eager to get a warm meal in his belly.

"I told you, give me the purse and there will be no trouble." someone said. Silver stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's not a purse! It's a bag! Now give me my pokemon back!" A female voice yelled. There was some rustling, and then a strangled cry from the female. Silver pulled a pokeball from his belt and managed to let Crobat out without the pokemon making too much noise, and the pokeball giving off too much light. Once the bat pokemon was out, he held a finger to his lips and pointed through the trees. The bat pokemon gave a quiet click of understanding and followed the redhead through the trees.

Finally grateful for the snow that was muting his footsteps, Silver crept through the trees trying to find the source of the yelling. After a few moments of looking he found them. A girl was laying on the floor, held to the ground by her wrists and ankles by ice. All around her left eye was starting to swell; there was a deep gash on her right cheek; around her lay what Silver could only guess was the contents of her purse; her eyes were wide with fright. He looked at her chest and could see the slight rise and fall, he exhaled slowly relieved she was breathing. Just a few feet from her was a man in black pants and a black shirt, he couldn't see his front, but he knew what would be on the right breast: A red 'R'. Silver growled deep in his chest, Team Rocket was supposed to be done. Gold finished them off 2 years ago. The redhead signaled for his pokemon to come to his side, she flew over and landed on his outstretched arm.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He yelled, stepping out from behind the trees. Crobat hissed at the Golduck standing next to the Team Rocket Grunt.

The grunt looked up from the checking the girl's pockets, "Who are you? Get lost punk!"

Silver scoffed, "Don't talk to me like that, you lowly grunt. Crobat, poison fang." He said, deadpan. Crobat jumped from his arm and flew toward the grunt, toxic sludge shining on her teeth. Golduck jumped in the way and used a while aimed icebeam to take down the bat pokemon. Silver cursed and took another ball from his belt. "Shadowball Umbreon!" He yelled. The moonlight pokemon quickly formed a ball of dark energy and sent it at the duck pokemon, who flew back and hit a tree.

"Shit..." The grunt said, throwing the empty bag on the floor and running away, leaving his pokemon behind.

"Nuh-uh. Umbreon, fetch." Silver said. Umbreon ran in front of the fleeing grunt and stopped him with a quick psychic attack. Keeping the flow of energy strong, she trotted proudly back to her trainer with the culprit in tow. Silver sighed, the vapor of his breath appearing in front of his face. "Good job. Wait a second before putting him down." The steely-eyed teen said, putting crobat back in her pokeball and calling out Victreebel. The flycatcher pokemon lets out a small cry before Silver tells him to wrap the grunt in vine and put him on the ground. An order that the pokemon happily obeys. The redhead puts his pokemon back in their respective pokeballs before calling Officer Jenny and attending to the girl.

"Ninetails use a very low flame thrower to melt the ice on her." he says, looking at the girl's pink hair. The bruise on her cheek is getting worse, but that's only natural. His eyes looked over the rest of her face, noticing that her lips were turning blue. "When you're done lay next to her for the remainder of the time we are here." He sits down on the ground next to the girl, his trousers becoming slightly damp with melting snow. When Ninetails finished she sat down next to the girl and wrapped around her, the fire pokemon sharing her heat.

How long they sat there like that, Silver did not know. But the girl started stiring, "G-get off me!" She yelled and started thrashing at the soft fur around her. Ninetails did not move, but Silver rushed over and put his hands on her shoulders to attempt to calm her down.

"Hey! Don't worry Officer Jenny is on the way." He said, handing her bag with all her belongings in it, and her pokeball belt. "Here's your stuff."

She takes them and puts them on, "T-thank you." She said, jumping up and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I-I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come!" she sobs.

Silver stands as still as a statue, not sure of what to do, but slowly and hesitantly pats her on the back. "Of-" he begins to say, but is interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distance.


End file.
